¿Un sueño o la realidad?
by sakura-leon
Summary: Tengo los ojos cerrados, estoy de pie, agudizo mis sentidos, pero sigo sin oír nada. Al final, me decido a abrir los ojos. Negro… eso es lo que se veía, un espacio vacío, completamente negro, el único ruido existente, mi respiración. No se oía ni veía nad


Tengo los ojos cerrados, estoy de pie, agudizo mis sentidos, pero sigo sin oir nada

Hola!!

Aquí tenéis un one-shot de Naruto, espero que os guste.

-"_blablabla_" – pensamientos de los personajes

-blablabla – lo que dicen los personajes

FLASH BACK – recuerdo

FIN DEL FALSH BACK – fin del recuerdo

Bueno, os dejo con el fic:

¿Un sueño o la realidad?

Tengo los ojos cerrados, estoy de pie, agudizo mis sentidos, pero sigo sin oír nada. Al final, me decido a abrir los ojos.

Negro… eso es lo que se veía, un espacio vacío, completamente negro, el único ruido existente, mi respiración. No se oía ni veía nada más.

Avanzo o me quedo quieto… no lo se. Me lo pienso dos veces, algo raro en mí, y empiezo a caminar recto.

Nada… eso es lo que se veía. El ruido de mis pasos retumbando en aquel vacío me estresa, pero raramente no me quejo. Sigo caminando… caminando y caminando. Cuando pienso que esto no tenía fin, veo un brillo dorado, corro hacia él. Cuando llego, algo me atrae hacia la luz, intento resistirme, pero, tal como un imán con el metal, me atrajo hacia ella. Atravieso la luz… siento que caigo y caigo, al final me golpeo con una superficie dura y fría. La palpo y observo, era mármol… un suelo de mármol. Me levanto rápidamente y miro para todos lados.

Esta vez me encuentro en un pasillo, paredes blancas llenas de cuadros, muy maquiavélicos la verdad, y armaduras antiguas. El suelo, de mármol, era de un color beige. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo, parecían no tener fin, me decido a ir por el de la derecha. Camino mientras voy mirando los cuadros, al final llego a una sala. Empiezo a creer que estoy en un museo. Dicha sala, esta llena de vitrinas con diversos objetos en ellas, se notaba que no las limpiaban desde hacia mucho, pues una capa de polvo cubría todas y cada una de ellas. Por las paredes había cuadros, pero no se apreciaban pues estaban tapados por telas negras. Me acerco a la que mas cerca me queda, tiro de la tela y dejo que ésta caiga al suelo.

Lo único que pude hacer al ver el cuadro fue retroceder hasta que me tropecé con la tela, que anteriormente quite, y caí al suelo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba un poco. En el cuadro salía una mujer desnuda y muerta, llena de sangre mientras sus ojos me miraban, pero desde luego, lo que mas me asustó, fue que el cuadro pronunciara un le "ayúdame".

Corro hacia el otro extremo de la sala, allí me encuentro con una puerta de madera que tenía un picaporte de oro, lo más curioso era que éste, tenía forma de la cabeza de un cuervo. Pero no paré a prestarle atención y en cuanto llegué a la puerta, la abrí y traspasé. Me volví a encontrar en otro pasillo, éste, tenia el suelo de mármol blanco y las paredes negras, llenas de grandes espejos, separados por tatamis rojos con armaduras que sostenían guadañas, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre seca.

Decido no mirar a las armaduras y seguir caminando, cuando empiezo a caminar oigo pasos, pero no eran los míos. Cuando me paro, los pasos se paran, vuelvo a caminar, se oyen los pasos, me paro, se paran. Trago saliva sonoramente mientras empiezo a sudar frío, volteo la cabeza lentamente. Al principio no vi nada, pero luego vi una silueta negra moverse. No me lo pienso dos veces y empiezo a correr nuevamente. Al principio consigo oír algunos pasos, pero cada vez que me alejaba más y más, se oían más lejanos.

Llego a una especie de sala completamente negra, igual que en el sitio en donde me encontraba al principio, la única diferencia… una puerta que fácilmente podría medir como 15 metros de alto y unos 6 o 7 de ancho, era de madera y, en los extremos superiores colgaban unos estandartes con banderas rotas y hechas tiras.

Me acerco lentamente a dicha puerta y me fijo detalladamente en ella. Parecía hecha de madera de roble, estaba pintada en un color marrón rojizo con betas negras. Lo que mas me llamó la atención fue que a la altura de las aldabas se encontraba dibujada la cabeza de un lobo, perfilada en color oro. Cuando toqué la imagen, me di cuenta que no estaba dibujado, si no que era una talladura de la puerta. Al pasar mi mano por el dibujo y ponerlas en las aldabas oigo graznidos encima de mi cabeza, busco a los culpables de aquel sonido y, me encuentro, con que son cuervos posados en los estandartes. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente… rojos como la sangre, de repente empiezan a graznar y a batir las alas. Oigo el ruido de algo golpear el suelo, volteo rápidamente y veo una figura encapuchada que sostenía una guadaña.

Se acerca a mí lentamente, no me puedo mover, estoy paralizado.

-"_no puede ser… es la muerte… ¡viene a matarme!_" – fue lo único que pensé en ese momento.

Al estar a un metro de distancia se para y empieza a murmurar cosas, de las que solo entiendo "no deberías estar aquí" y "este no es tu espacio/tiempo", de repente la figura levanta la guadaña y estaba dispuesta a darme cuando yo fui hacia la puerta y me metí dentro de ella rápidamente. Al estar dentro la cierro y me apoyo en ella mientras respiro agitadamente, mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras me deslizo por la puerta y acabo sentado.

Al estar sentado me doy cuenta de que esta vez en vez de mármol o cualquier tipo de suelo, me encuentro sentado sobre hierba y tierra. Me concentro en agudizar mis sentidos. En el aire se nota la humedad de la zona en la que me encuentro, y oigo el murmullo del viento acompañado de lejanos cantos de ave y el revoloteo de insectos. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una especie de selva o bosque. Los árboles tenían un tamaño considerable, probablemente eran centenarios, y entre algunas de sus ramas se veían algunos nidos.

Enguanto me levanté y alejé unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, ésta despareció. No le di la menor importancia pues ya encontraría una salida tarde o temprano. Me adentré cada vez mas en aquel bosque, había muchos animales, desde conejos hasta jaguares. Tras un rato de llevar caminando me encuentro con un pequeño claro, y en él, una manada de lobos.

-_"no me gusta ni como me miran ni su postura"_ – los lobos estaban con enseñando los dientes, con las orejas echadas para atrás y el pelo erizado. Estaban preparados para atacar.

Me intente alejar de allí despacio, pero cuando di el primer paso pise algo, y después de eso un aullido de dolor, había pisado la cola de uno de los lobeznos. Lo cogí y lo intente calmar, pero en eso todos los lobos se me echan encima.

La siguiente escena, a algunos os parecerá graciosa, pero a mi no. Me encuentro corriendo mientras estoy llorando y todos los lobos detrás de mí mientras me ladraban. Alguno que otro consiguió alcanzarme al principio, de ahí unas mordeduras y arañazos que tengo, sin embargo las raspaduras, son de todas las veces que me caí por tropezarme con las raíces de los árboles.

Pero de repente se me ocurre una idea, por dios soy un Ninja, como no lo hice antes. Concentro chakra en los pies y doy un salto lo suficientemente alto como para poder subirme a una rama. Cuando estoy ya subido en la rama me empiezo a burlar de los lobos pero de repente

CRASH

Exacto, la rama se rompió, y me tenéis otra vez corriendo con los lobos detrás. Cuando salgo del bosque pienso que estoy salvado, por lo tanto corro mas sin darme cuenta de que me dirigía hacia un precipicio. Estaba ya en el aire intentando caminar, cuando me doy cuenta del precipicio, miro a los lobos y estos me miran con burla.

Empiezo a caer…… no sabia que el bosque estuviera tan alto, todavía seguía cayendo cuando de repente noto que algo me agarra de la cintura.

-_"menos mal, estoy salvado…" _– abrió los ojos y miro hacia su "salvador"… un águila gigantesca _–"¡por favor… que alguien me salve!_

Dicha águila, me lleva hacia su nido, en donde descansan 3 huevos gigantes. El pájaro vuelve a alzar el vuelo y me deja en el nido. No me lo pienso si quiera, cuando perdí al águila de vista, salté al suelo, menos mal que el nido no estaba muy alto, y empecé a alejarme mientras me ocultaba tras rocas y demás. No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo de antes.

Al rato encontré un río, me lave y bebí agua, pues estaba agotado. Estuve descansando un poco. Aquel lugar era precioso, un prado verde con alguna que otra flor y un río. Los pájaros se me acercaban curiosos y empezaban a cantar a mí alrededor. Cerca de allí había árboles frutales, por lo tanto cogí algunas frutas y me los comí. Después de dormir un poco decido ponerme en marcha otra vez.

Camino por la orilla del río observando el paisaje, la verdad es que no cambiaba mucho. Al rato veo que el río empieza a ir mas rápido, por lo cual supongo que debía de haber una cascada o algo por el estilo. Empiezo a oírle ruido del agua caer y empiezo a andar más rápido. Al llegar al borde, veo la cascada, era muy grande y se notaba que también larga, pues apenas veía el fondo. Oigo el ruido de una rama romperse y me volteo para ver quien ha sido. Me encuentro con un cervatillo bebiendo agua, era pequeñito y muy mono. Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia se me acerca y deja que le acaricie un poco.

-que lindo animal – dije – no se porque tuve miedo de ti al principio, una cosa tan pequeña como tu no podría hacerme nada.

Parece que a este comentario se enfado, pues se alejo unos metros de mí y luego corrió en mi dirección, lo siguiente que veréis será a mí cayendo por la cascada mientras veo como el cervatillo me saca la lengua.

Veo una rama a mi alcance, por lo tanto, me agarro a ella, menos mal que esta era resistente, si no me daba por muerto. Me senté en dicha rama pensando en que hacer. Estoy observando el cielo azul cuando veo un punto blanco acercarse cada vez más y más. Al ratito me quedo con los ojos como platos. Era un caballo con alas, éste se para enfrente mía y de detrás de él sale una joven que tiene vendados los ojos.

Su pelo era de color rosa con mechones rojos. Vestía una especie de túnica que no le curia los hombros, de manga holgada y larga y estaba abierto por las piernas, dejando ver éstas. La túnica era de color negro con rojo en ciertas partes. Llevaba puesto un cinturón con un símbolo muy raro. Llevaba unas botas por debajo de las rodillas y de tacón negras, con adornos de cordones en rojo. La venda que cubría sus ojos estaba algo amarillenta.

-¿quieres que te saque de aquí? –dijo ella con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

-eh… si… digo… no… si…. ¡no! – dije al final

-en realidad te mueres por salir de aquí –dijo ella – venga, ven conmigo, estoy muy solita por aquí.

-he dicho que no – avance hacia ella- y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… -al estar casi al borde de la rama, esta parece ser que estaba débil o algo puesto que se partió.

Al saltar para atrás y no caerme, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí, intente sujetarme a algo, lo único que pude agarrar en ese momento fue un trozo de venda que caía del cuello de la chica. La venda se fue desenrollando hasta que sus ojos quedaron al aire. Los ojos más raros que he visto en mi vida, de un rosa pálido con la pupila cuadrada. Rápidamente la chica cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta. No entendí por que, pero no importaba, la cuestión era que me estaba… ¡cayendo!

Caía y caía, esta vez nada pudo impedir que llegara al final. Al ver que iba a caer en el agua cogí aire rápidamente y cerré los ojos. Al sentir que caía al agua, me atreví a abrir los ojos, no se veía nada apenas por el sin fin de burbujas que levante por la caída a parte de las que formaba la cascada. Buceé hasta la superficie y cogí todo el aire posible, a continuación, nade hacia la orilla.

Al estar ya en ésta, me senté y empecé a respirar rápidamente, para poder recuperar todo el aire perdido. De repente se levanta mucho viento. Abro los ojos y veo que el cielo se ha vuelto rojo, todo lo de alrededor mío estaba negro, y un temblor de tierra me hizo volver a la realidad. De una gran grita que se acababa de formar, apareció la muerte.

-tu no perteneces aquí –dijo mientras se acercaba – debes regresar…

No me podía mover, es como si me hubieran paralizado, miraba atento a la muerte, quien ahora mismo estaba levantando su guadaña. No pude ni siquiera gritar de dolor cuando ésta se enterró en mi cuerpo.

-

-

-

-

Un chico rubio de ojos azules se levanto sudando, tenia la respiración agitada. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y estaba lleno de arañazos, mordiscos y además empapado.

-¡mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! – grito él.

-¡no grites baka! –una joven pelirrosa lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿eh? –El rubio se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica - ¡Sakura-chan! –se levanto y a abrazó – la muerte viene a por mi…

-estas loco Naruto –dijo Sakura intentando soltarse de su agarre – la muerte no existe, fue un sueño lo que tuviste.

-entonces ¿Cómo me explicas lo de los arañazos?

-desde luego eres dobe –un chico pelinegro acababa de entrar a la cueva – lo que paso fue que…

FLASH BACK

-Naruto, ten cuidado con… -a Sakura no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando su compañero de equipo se encontraba rodando por un cuesta llena de zarzas -… las zarzas.

-dobe… -Sasuke bordeo las zarzas y se encontró al otro lado a un Naruto completamente lleno de arañazos y raspaduras- …usuratonkachi.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-aaaa… ¿y lo de las mordeduras? –Dijo él – para eso no tenéis explicación.

-sabia que tenias poca memoria – dijo la pelirrosa- pero no imaginaba que tanto

FLASH BACK

-desde luego eres la persona mas torpe que jamás he conocido.

-tampoco es para tanto Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio riendo nerviosamente mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca. Se fijo a su alrededor y vio un perro - ¡mirad un perrito!

-yo no me acercaría a el dobe –Naruto lo miro con cara de interrogación- te puede hacer daño –dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisitas de lado.

-cállate teme –se quejó él- ya veras como no pasa nada.

El chico se acerco al perro y lo copio en brazos, lo empezó a acariciar, pero esto parecía molestar más y más al perro. El perro, por cierto un rottweiler, se harto y empezó a morderlo. Entre Sasuke y Sakura lo tuvieron que apartar del rubio.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-es cierto… ya me acuerdo… pero, el maratón que tengo en la espalda ¿Por qué fue entonces si no me empujo un ciervo?

-¿ciervo? –los otros dos chicos se quedaron mirando

-Naruto… -dijo Sakura- eso te lo hice yo… ¡pero fue tu culpa!

FLASH BACK

-eres tonto Naruto –dijo Sakura regañándolo –ya te lo advirtió Sasuke-kun, no te acerques al perro, y tu vas y te acercas.

-¡no es mi culpa! ¡Ese perro es muy agresivo! ¡Además parece que estas mas enfadada que de costumbre! ¡Pareces una bruja! –dijo el mientras le daba la espalda.

-dobe estas en un buen lío… -dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros de Naruto y Sakura, la cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y un aura de peligro la rodeaba.

-Naruto… -dijo la chica con voz de ultratumba que hizo temblar al ojiazul-…estas muerto.

A Naruto no le dio tiempo a nada, casi al instante después de oír aquello sintió un potente golpe en la espalda que lo mando a volar bien lejos.

-ahora lo tendremos que buscar –dijo el morocho

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-te encontramos justo en la entrada de la cueva –completo la chica.

-¿y por que estoy empapado?

-te tire el cubo de agua encima para que despertaras –dijo esta vez Sasuke- pero ni con eso te despertaste.

-aaaaaa –se quedo pensando un momento y luego dirigió su vista a la chica Sakura-chan ¿tú sabes de alguna chica con ojos rosa pálido y pupila cuadrada, que vista con una tunica y un cinturón con este símbolo? –con un palito dibujo en el suelo el símbolo que vio en el cinturón de la chica.

-no, no conozco a nadie así, pero ese símbolo que has dibujado es el de medusa, una de las gorgonas² - se quedo pensando un momento - ¿Cómo es que le viste los ojos sin que te convirtieran en piedra?

-pues no lo se… pero era un sueño no, además en cuanto le quite la venda de los ojos ella los cerro y se dio la vuelta.

-tenemos que seguir la misión –intervino Sasuke.

-es cierto dattebayo –dijo él levantándose de golpe- hay que entregarle esos pergaminos a Gaara.

-Naruto, Gaara ahora es el Kazekage, por lo tanto lo tienes que llamar Kazekage-sama –le regaño la pelirrosa.

-¡pero es mi amigo!

-cállate dobe

-callate tu teme

-dobe

-teme

-dobe

-baka

-usuratonkachi

Y asi los 3 miembros del equipo 7, sin contar con el maestro Hatake Kakashi, siguieron avanzando hacia el horizonte perdiéndose de vista.

FIN

Bueno, esto es por no poder actualizar un año de… ¡magia, ninjas y ángeles! Durante una temporada.

Aldabas Pieza de hierro o bronce que se pone a las puertas para llamar golpeando con ella o simplemente para abrirlas o cerrarlas.

Gorgona Medusa² En la mitología griega, Medusa es una ninfa marina, era una de las hermanas Gorgonas, y la de más exuberante belleza. Su mirada tenía el poder de petrificar a cualquier criatura viva.

Bueno gracias a todos por leer, os agradecería que me dejarais un review.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
